


Decorations

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Wincest Love Week [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Sam is a kinky bastard. For the prompt: KINKY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS with a slight twist.





	

“Um, Sam?”

“Mm?” Sam looks up from the tangle of Christmas lights he’s unravelling, gazing innocently at Dean beside the Christmas tree.

Dean blinks, for a moment wondering if he’s actually just really dirty minded and mistaken, but then asks, “This bauble you put up, is it, er…” He trails off, blushing.

“What?” Sam prompts, innocent as ever.

May as well just bite the bullet. “Is it meant to be shaped like that?”

“Shaped like what?”

“Like a butt plug.”

“Dean!” A wicked grin spreads across Sam’s face. “It’s a tree.”

“Hm.” Dean makes a sceptical noise. “A rubber, sort of butt plug shaped tree.”

That gets a chuckle. “You’re so filthy minded. But hey, if you that’s what you want to do with it, who am I to judge?” He seems to be loving this.

“You asshole.”

“Oh no, Dean. _Your_ asshole, surely.”

The bastard. Dean leans in closer to the tree they’ve just been decorating, eyebrows drawing upwards as he examines a dangling “icicle” from one of the upper branches. It’s suspiciously long, comprising of a series of glass beads decreasing in diameter as they descend the string. “Is that…?” He can’t even finish before his eyes are drawn to one of the miniature “wreath” decorations Sam has put up. It’s a cheap silicone ring with a spattering of white flecks on the green to resemble snowflakes, and a red ribbon tied on top. Testing it with his fingers (of which he can fit three) it’s oddly stretchy. It occurs to Dean his brother is one kinky fucker.

“Is there anything you’ve put on this tree that _isn’t_ a sex toy?”

“Of course!” Sam sounds indignant. “You have to take the wings off the angel topper before it’s any good as a dildo.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sam!”

Sam tuts. “Normally, I’d draw the line at using the Nativity set, but if you’re suggesting…”

“No.” Dean cuts him off. “No, I am fucking not.”

Sam pauses, then laughs, seeming to finally be done with his teasing. “Alright,” he says with an exaggerated sigh. “If you _really_ think it’s inappropriate to have sex toys on the tree, why don’t you take them off and put them somewhere more suitable? Like the bedroom. And we’ll deal with them later.”

His faux-innocent look has turned all sultry and seductive. A grin breaks out on Dean’s face. _That_ he thinks he can get behind.


End file.
